meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword of Ice
Actual name: Shiru The sword of ice is a Weapon Orb that was found within the southern reaches of the world. Not surprisingly the sword is cold hearted and views most things in black and white. Preferences The Sword of Ice will only form into lethal weapons and will not form into a weapon that only has a critical chance of x2 (x3 and 19-20/x2 or better are fine) nor will it turn into light weapons (though unarmed enhancements are fine). Personality Survival of the fittest is the motto of the Sword of Ice. Only the strong deserve to be within the world and those with warm hearts all the time are only set up to have their flames put out at a tragic time. This isn't to say that the sword believes all whom have good hearts will suffer despair, but more that the people who are bound by only hope and wishful thinking will end up disappointed and eventually turn cold hearted in its eyes. If you are weak, become stronger, don't complain about it as that will get you no where unless some benevolent soul comes in to help. If you are strong and no longer seek to become stronger, eventually someone will pass you. There seems to be some kind of rivalry with the Sword of Earth having to do with pure stopping power. It rates 2nd of the group of 5 in physical stopping power, the others lose out mostly due to their elemental natures. The Sword of ice and Sword of Fire are not compatible as their opposite natures counter each others strengths. Quotes "Kill it now before its stupidity spreads to further generations. Hell it might have done that already, ask it where its children are before you kill it." "Lets have a little experiment. Make that idiot shut up and die, we'll see if his screams make me feel better than his babbling." "One thing I don't understand about archaeologists is that they keep trying to bring back extinct species that were frozen in ice long ago. I mean there's a reason it's FROZEN IN ICE. It wasn't thinking 'maybe I should stop here until ice covers me until someone finds me so that they recreate my species,' no it was thinking 'dammit, this sucks, I'm going to die and some bastard in the future is going to see my dumb ass mistake frozen in ice.'" "Sharks. Apparently they never had to evolve in the millions of years that they were in the ocean. Never learned to walk on land like the amphibians. What happens now? They're steaks for the people who's ancestors learned how to walk on land. Perfect and didn't need to evolve my ass. Apparently the sharks evolution just made them tasty, maybe they were hoping for the one day that they would become all that's left in the ocean and have to eat each other, at least then they'd be delicious." Stats +5 one or two handed weapon (no light weapons) Keen or Impact Icy Burst +1 critical multiplier (ie x3 becomes x4)